


A Little Help

by partly



Category: Bones (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam always did like New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

"I need a little help." The plea came from a tall man with distracting blue eyes. Before Cam could answer, he leaned in and kissed her.

She was about to deck him when she saw the two over-muscled thugs on the other side of the bar. Without knowing why, she spun slightly, putting herself between him and them. The kiss deepened. Cam didn't notice when the thugs left, but he suddenly pulled back, leaving her unexpectedly breathless.

"Thank you." He grinned, tipped his hat and disappeared into the crowd.

Cam shook her head. New York was always full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm Cossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland).


End file.
